wake up
by Bubbly Washing Machine
Summary: 'It was supposed to be like any other fight'. Snowbaz, from Rainbow Rowell's Carry On, featuring mostly Baz crying.


**SO I HAD THIS IDEA RIGHT. It's probably been done before, but meh, I've never read anything exactly the same so I thought maybe I should make a contribution to the Carry On fandom myself.**

 **Full of cute fluff!**

 **Lol sorry did I say fluff I meant angst**

 **Lots of angst**

 **:)**

* * *

It was supposed to be like any other fight.

Baz sighed as he watched Simon Snow battle another large creature. Specifically, it was a Minotaur, and it was very angry, but what difference did that make? It was a beast, and the Chosen One was going to slay it. The rest of the school were out on the football field, trying to get a glimpse of the action, but his nemesis hung back. He knew that seeming too eager would be confusing, and cause rumours. And besides, he didn't want to watch his roommate/arch enemy get all flustered and sweaty. No. Absolutely not. He especially didn't want to see a flash of midriff when the Chosen One lifted his sword high above his head… Nope.

Biting his lip anxiously, Baz looked over to where the smoke and yelling was coming from. The crowd oohed and aahed when Simon, a ball of fury and willpower, dived in to get himself hurt again. Because that was all these fights were ever good for. Not that he... cared. He turned away.

 _Cue beast. Simon fights. Simon gets hurt. Simon wins. Simon spends a couple of nights in the infirmary. Simon receives a lot of cards and flowers. Simon recovers. Simon returns. Baz is a jerk. Simon gets flustered. Things return to normal._

At least, that's what is supposed to happen.

Suddenly the crowd of people were yelling "Medic!" and screaming. Baz's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

The beast roared in triumph, and Simon Snow lay lifeless on the ground a few metres from where Baz had been hanging back, after being swiped at and thrown halfway across the school. There were cuts across his face and neck, long strokes oozing blood down his shoulders. His clothes were tattered and burned, and Baz suppressed a cry when he saw the strange angle that Simon's leg was bent at. His sword was nowhere to be seen.

Baz was beside him in an instant. Having no recollection of actually moving, he fell to his knees.

"Snow, get up. You- you need to wake up and fight the Minotaur, you're the only one who can." He shook the blonde's shoulders violently.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed.

Simon was silent and still.

Baz knotted his hands into the Chosen One's hair and wailed, tears streaming down his usually cool and collected face. He started crying harder when he realised that even his enhanced hearing couldn't detect a heartbeat.

His eyes and mouth twisted in on themselves because they couldn't believe what they were seeing, couldn't, wouldn't believe it because it wasn't happening. It wasn't happening.

The most powerful mages set themselves the task of defeating the beast, now that their not-so-secret weapon was no longer an option. Baz wasn't paying attention, understandably, but soon the Minotaur was down.

There were many students and teachers milling around where Simon lay cradled in the vampire's arms, mostly crying. They had run there straight from the field, after the beast was defeated. Or perhaps before that, for some people.

Here's a visual; Students were clustered in sticky clumps around the garden, and the ones who weren't were drifting around by themselves. Some stood, some crouched, some had to be supported by friends. Most of them were shedding tears for their Hero, but of course there were the few who had secretly been jealous of Simon, or just hated him, and those people were hiding their inner glee. _I knew he was weak._ Some would think. _I_ _knew he was nothing_.

Agatha cried because everyone else was, the small and graceful kind that was controlled and didn't ruin mascara. Penny didn't cry. She stood very still and looked at Baz and Simon quietly. It almost seemed like she wasn't breathing at all. Baz cried like someone who has just found the person they have loved for seven years in secret, dead and is now holding them in their arms and sobbing uncontrollably because they never got a chance to let them know and instead spent all their time making their life as hard as possible.

"Mr. Pitch, you need to move away - "

Baz slowly raised his head to the medic who was trying to coax him away from Simon, his Simon, who was going to open his eyes any second now and tell Baz to shove off.

His hands balled into fists around Simon's T-shirt and he snapped.

"Get away!" He snarled, fangs elongating, eyes darkening in fury. The medic stumbled back in shock.

" **Nothing to see here!** " Baz choked out.

Everyone watching with confusion turned away suddenly and moved like nothing was happening. They were still crying, but the spell caused them to overlook the mess in front of them.

"Snow? S-simon? Y-you have to wake up, okay? I can't, I don't know how to, I, I need you. Bloody hell!" The vampire screamed.

"No no no no no no," He was shaking with what, fear? Anger? "How could you do this? This wasn't meant to happen! How could you get yourself…"

Baz froze. He couldn't say it.

Burying his face in Simon's shoulder, the monster thought the following;

 _I did this I did this what if I'd helped instead of hanging back I couldn't even do that for the boy I... The boy I... Love._

"I love you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you," He whispered hoarsely into the still-silent boy's neck, his tears mingling with the blood that was now half-dry.

" **I love you.** "

I love you. Possibly the three most powerful words in the world.

There are many spells to bring someone from the brink of death (One of these is **t** **rue love's kiss** , and it is very commonly used in this kind of situation by amateurs), as well as healing spells which many argue are the same thing as resuscitation: the action or process of reviving someone from unconsciousness or apparent death.

There are none, however, that can be used once the soul has left the body and said body is, by all means, dead.

" **I love you.** " It isn't a spell, but all spells are built on language, magic, and intent. And those three words certainly are very special. And what Baz lacked in magic and language, Merlin knows he made up for it with intent.

" **I love you.** "

And Simon Snow started breathing.


End file.
